Jurassic Park franchise
The Jurassic Park franchise include the four following films; Jurassic Park (1993), The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997), Jurassic Park III (2001), Jurassic World ''(2015), and ''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom (2018). All in which these films were adapted from the novels by Michael Crichton. Films * Jurassic Park: John Hammond is the owner of Jurassic Park, a theme park located on Isla Nublar. When an incident with a velociraptor results in the death of an employee, Hammond (Richard Attenborough) brings in three specialists to sign off on the park to calm investors. The specialists, paleontologist Alan Grant (Sam Neill), paleobotanist Ellie Sattler (Laura Dern), and chaos theorist Ian Malcolm (Jeff Goldblum) are surprised to see the island park's main attraction are living, breathing dinosaurs, created with a mixture of fossilized DNA and genetic cross-breeding/cloning. When lead programmer Dennis Nedry (Wayne Knight) shuts down the park's power to sneak out with samples of the dinosaur embryos to sell to a corporate rival, the dinosaurs break free, and the survivors are forced to find a way to turn the power back on and make it out alive. The film also stars Bob Peck, Martin Ferrero, BD Wong, Ariana Richards, Joseph Mazzello, and Samuel L. Jackson. Jurassic Park is regarded as a landmark in the use of computer-generated imagery and received positive reviews from critics, who praised the effects, though reactions to other elements of the picture, such as character development, were mixed. During its release, the film grossed more than $914 million worldwide, becoming the most successful film released up to that time (surpassing E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial and surpassed 4 years later by Titanic), and it is currently the 17th highest grossing feature film (taking inflation into account, it is the 20th-highest-grossing film in North America). It is the most financially successful film for NBCUniversal and Steven Spielberg. Jurassic Park had two re-releases: The first on September 23, 2011, in the United Kingdom and the second in which it was converted into 3D on April 5, 2013, for its 20th Anniversary, which resulted in the film passing the $1 billion mark at the worldwide box office. * The Lost World: Jurassic Park: Before The Lost World was published, a film adaptation was already in pre-production, with its release occurring in May 1997. The film was a commercial success, breaking many box-office records when released. The film had mixed reviews, similar to its predecessor in terms of characterization. Much like the first film, The Lost World made a number of changes to the plot and characters from the book, replacing the corporate rivals with an internal power struggle and changing the roles or characterizations of several protagonists. When a vacationing family stumbles upon the dinosaurs of Isla Sorna, a secondary island where the animals were bred en masse and allowed to grow before being transported to the park, Ian Malcolm (Jeff Goldblum) is called in by John Hammond (Richard Attenborough) to lead a team to document the island to turn it into a preserve, where the animals can roam free without interference from the outside world. Malcolm agrees to go when he discovers his girlfriend, paleontologist Sarah Harding (Julianne Moore) is already on the island, while at the same time Hammond's nephew, Peter Ludlow (Arliss Howard), has taken over his uncle's company and leads a team of hunters to capture the creatures and bring them back to a theme park in San Diego. The two groups clash and are ultimately forced to work together to evade the predatory creatures and survive the second island. The film also stars Pete Postlethwaite, Richard Schiff, Vince Vaughn, Vanessa Lee Chester, Peter Stormare, and a young Camilla Belle. * Jurassic Park III: Joe Johnston had been interested in directing the sequel to Jurassic Park and approached his friend Steven Spielberg about the project. While Spielberg wanted to direct the first sequel, he agreed that if there was ever a third film, Johnston could direct.21 Spielberg, nevertheless, stayed involved in this film by becoming its executive producer. Production began on August 30, 2000,22 with filming in California, and the Hawaiian islands of Kauai, Oahu, and Molokai.23 It is the first Jurassic Park film not to be based on a novel. The film was a financial success but received mixed reviews from critics.24 When their son goes missing while parasailing at Isla Sorna, the Kirbys (William H. Macy and Téa Leoni) hire Alan Grant (Sam Neill) under false pretenses to help them navigate the island. Believing it to be nothing more than sight-seeing, and that he will act as a dinosaur guide from the safety of their plane, he is startled to find them landing on the ground, where they are stalked by a Spinosaurus (superior to the Tyrannosaurus in size), which destroys their plane. As they search for the Kirbys' son, the situation grows dire as Velociraptors hunt their group and they must find a way off the island. The film also stars Alessandro Nivola, Michael Jeter, Trevor Morgan, Mark Harelik, and Laura Dern. * Jurassic World: Steven Spielberg devised a story idea for a fourth film in 2001, during production of Jurassic Park III.25 In 2002, William Monahan was hired to write the script,26 with the film's release scheduled for 2005.27 Monahan finished the first draft of the script in 2003,28 with the film's plot revolving around dinosaurs escaping to the mainland.293031 Sam Neill and Richard Attenborough were set to reprise their characters,3132 while Keira Knightley was in talks for two separate roles.33 In 2004, John Sayles wrote two drafts of the script.3435 Sayles' first draft involved a team of Deinonychus being trained for use in rescue missions.363738 His second draft involved genetically modified dinosaur-human mercenaries.3940 Both drafts were scrapped. In 2006, a new script was being worked on.414243 Laura Dern was contacted to reprise her role, with the film expected for release in 2008.4445 The film was further delayed by the 2007–08 Writers Guild of America strike.46 Mark Protosevich wrote two film treatments in 2011, which were rejected.47 Rise of the Planet of the Apes screenwriters Rick Jaffa and Amanda Silver were hired in 2012 to write an early draft of the script.48 In 2013, Colin Trevorrow was announced as a director and co-writer,4950 with the film scheduled for release on June 12, 2015.51 The film was shot in 3D, and received generally positive reviews.52 The film features a new park, Jurassic World, built on the remains of the original park on Isla Nublar.53 The film sees the park run by Simon Masrani (Irrfan Khan) and Masrani Corp, and features the return of Dr. Henry Wu (BD Wong) from the first film.54 Chris Pratt, Bryce Dallas Howard, and Jake Johnson star, while Vincent D'Onofrio portrayed the main antagonist, Vic Hoskins. The cast also includes Lauren Lapkus,55 Ty Simpkins, Nick Robinson, Omar Sy, and Judy Greer. The primary dinosaur antagonist is Indominus rex, a genetically-modified hybrid of Tyrannosaurus rex and several other species, including Velociraptor, cuttlefish, tree frog, and pit viper. * Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom: A sequel to Jurassic World was released on June 22, 2018.5859 The film was directed by J. A. Bayona and written by Trevorrow and Connolly,5960 with Trevorrow and Spielberg as executive producers.59 The film stars Chris Pratt, Bryce Dallas Howard, Rafe Spall, Justice Smith, Daniella Pineda, James Cromwell, Toby Jones, Ted Levine, BD Wong, Isabella Sermon, and Geraldine Chaplin, with Jeff Goldblum reprising his role as Dr. Ian Malcolm.61 During early conversations on Jurassic World, Spielberg told Trevorrow that he was interested in having several more films made.62 In April 2014, Trevorrow announced that sequels to Jurassic World had been discussed: "We wanted to create something that would be a little bit less arbitrary and episodic, and something that could potentially arc into a series that would feel like a complete story."63 Trevorrow, who said he would direct the film if asked,63 later told Spielberg that he would only focus on directing one film in the series.62 Trevorrow believed that different directors could bring different qualities to future films.64 Bayona was once considered to direct Jurassic World, but he declined as he felt there was not enough time for production.65 Filming took place from February to July 2017, in the United Kingdom and Hawaii.616667 Former Jurassic World manager Claire Dearing and Velociraptor handler Owen Grady join a mission to rescue Isla Nublar's dinosaurs from a volcanic eruption by relocating them to a new island sanctuary. They discover that the mission is part of a scheme to sell the captured dinosaurs on the black market. The captured dinosaurs are brought to an estate in northern California, where several of the creatures are auctioned and subsequently shipped to their new owners. A new hybrid dinosaur, the Indoraptor, escapes and terrorizes people at the estate before being killed. The unsold dinosaurs are released from the estate and into the wilderness to save them from a gas leak. With the dinosaurs now dispersed, the world has entered a Neo-Jurassic Period where humans and dinosaurs must coexist. A subplot involving human cloning is introduced, and the development of exploiting the dinosaurs' abilities for militaristic applications and other uses is re-explored. Category:Franchises Category:Jurassic Park Category:Jurassic World Category:Jurassic Park III Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park